


Vodka shots and freckles

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Basically, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, but kei doesnt want to have to be drunk anymore, drunk, kei and tadashi have had drunken sex for a while, pretty smut, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Because then Yamaguchi comes home and tosses him a lazy smile across the room, holding up an unopened bottle of vodka he’d saved and waving Yamaguchi over.Yamaguchi goes to the cupboards on automatic to retrieve the two shot glasses; they’ve done this enough times by now that they both know what’s coming, but neither of them care particularly.And then Kei’s head is spinning, but sort of in a good way and Yamaguchi? In the dim lighting of their apartment living room, hair pushed back off of his face and giggling, he looks absolutely delectable.Then there’s kisses. Hard, wet kisses, insistent of scoping out the other’s mouth like he hasn’t done this a thousand and one times before. And there’s hands on Yamaguchi’s skin and his skin feels like it’s on fire, burning everywhere Kei touches and it’s completely entrancing.





	

The alcohol burns as it slips down Kei’s throat, and he presses the bottle to his lips once more, taking a swig and savouring the sensation.

He’s pretty sure he’ll regret the volume that he’s blasting his music through his headphones into his ears right now, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

It doesn’t particularly taste nice, what he’s drinking, but he supposes it allows him to immerse himself in the illusion that he’s older, that he’s in charge of his life and that he’s all grown up. Makes him feel like he’s in control of his life for once.

And he is, almost.

Because then Yamaguchi comes home and Kei tosses him a lazy smile across the room, holding up an unopened bottle of vodka he’d saved and waving Yamaguchi over.

Yamaguchi goes to the cupboards on automatic to retrieve the two shot glasses; they’ve done this enough times by now that they both know what’s coming, but neither of them care particularly.

And then Kei’s head is spinning, but sort of in a good way and Yamaguchi? In the dim lighting of their apartment living room, hair pushed back off of his face and giggling, he looks absolutely delectable.

Then there’s kisses. Hard, wet kisses, insistent of scoping out the other’s mouth like he hasn’t done this a thousand and one times before. And there’s hands on Yamaguchi’s skin and his skin feels like it’s on fire, burning everywhere Kei touches and it’s completely entrancing.

Kei harshly tugs Yamaguchi’s shirt over his head and as Yamaguchi does the same, Kei briefly considers going to the bedroom, but settles for pushing him down onto the couch (it’s not like they haven’t done it here before anyway) and he wonders how many times it’s been that he has had the sense to stow a bottle of lube under the couch, half empty as he takes it in hand.

And then their still clothed crotches are rutting against each other and there’s wanton cries as Yamaguchi’s nails scrape down Kei’s bare back and he wonders if they’ll leave marks (he half hopes they do).

Because Yamaguchi’s eyes are screwed shut and he’s fumbling hastily with Kei’s zipper, tugging his jeans half way down his thighs before giving up and going for his own, leaving Kei to pull them off the remainder of the way.

Kei thinks that he could probably count the freckles on his friends face that are illuminated by both the lamp and the moonlight if he could actually think straight because Yamaguchi’s mouth is shaped in a perfect ‘o’ as Kei’s hand finds it way beneath the waist band of his underwear before pulling them swiftly off because he can’t wait any more and he knows that neither can Yamaguchi.

He sits up and pulls off his own boxers and Yamaguchi looks so fucking beautiful as he waits, a dark flush on his cheeks and hooded eyelids as he looks up at his best friend. He mewls at the slightest touch and Kei’s lips curl upwards at the edges.

He slathers the cool lube onto his fingers and he smirks at the flinch and drawn out cry Yamaguchi gives as he slides two fingers in, knowing that he hasn’t hurt his friend.

He quickly moves on to three, and Yamaguchi is gripping onto his shoulder like he can’t let go and he’s incoherently begging Kei, begging him, begging him and then Kei gives in.

It doesn’t take long, it never does and Kei thinks that it’s probably something to do with their inebriated state and he’s so aware of the sound of their skin slapping together over and over and Yamaguchi’s cries, getting louder and higher with each one and at this point Kei thinks that the room might be spinning but he can’t quite be sure.

And then Kei is exhausted, not realising just how exhausting that was as he collapses onto Yamaguchi’s chest and he’s aware of fingers winding into his short hair and rubbing soothingly at his scalp and Kei presses a kiss to Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Kei could fall asleep here, he really could, but he’s dragging Yamaguchi with him as he staggers to the bathroom and Yamaguchi rubs his back as he throws up and Kei holds Yamaguchi’s hair out of his eyes when only moments later Yamaguchi does the same.

Yamaguchi hands him a toothbrush and using far too much toothpaste they brush their teeth, and Kei is watching Yamaguchi in the mirror and after rinsing his mouth out he takes his wrist in hand and leads him to the bedroom where falls onto unmade sheets and he holds Yamaguchi close and nips at his lips. 

It’s then that he realises that they’re both still very naked and he’d kind of like to go again but he’s so so tired and so he holds Yamaguchi close and they’re both asleep in moments.

Kei is the first to wake up with a dull throb in his head, he extracts himself from Yamaguchi’s arms and goes to the bathroom to get them some pain killers before psyching himself up to go out to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Kei opens the fridge to see if there’s anything for them to go again with tonight, and he finds a mostly empty bottle of vodka on the side which wont be enough and while the thought of having anything alcoholic ever again is sickening, the thought of Yamaguchi isn’t.

It isn’t long before Yamaguchi comes into the kitchen, wearing one of Kei’s sweaters that is far too big for him and it’s hanging off of one shoulder and Kei can see deep purple bite marks and he briefly wonders if he has any of his own.

‘Want to do shots?’ Kei asks with a soft smile, holding up the nearly empty bottle.

Yamaguchi looks at him as though he’s gone insane and Kei thinks that he probably has.

‘No?’ He says, picking up the painkillers that Kei had left on the counter and taking a couple with a glass of water.

Kei laughs a little. ‘Yeah. We should probably stop fucking when we’re drunk.’ He sees Yamaguchi tense; they’ve never talked about it before.

‘Yeah.’ He agrees with a soft laugh that seems forced and and he rubs the back of his neck as he looks away from Kei.

‘Stupid Yamaguchi.’ Kei says and he thinks that Yamaguchi must be able to hear the affection in his voice. ‘That’s not exactly what I meant.’

It’s when Yamaguchi looks up at him questioningly he realises how close they now are and how Kei has an arm ghosting over Yamaguchi’s waist, almost but not quite touching.

He let’s his hand rest there on his waist, pulling him close and resting their foreheads together.

‘I don’t want the room to be spinning, I don’t want to not be able to think straight. I want to count your freckles and I want to tell you that I love you. I don’t want to have to be drunk as an excuse any more.’ He says and he thinks that this is probably the bravest moment of his life, laying everything on the line like this and his shoulders sag in relief when Yamaguchi lets out a little laugh.

‘Thank goodness.’ He says softly and presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a first draft of this ages ago and forgot so here's a slightly tidied up version xD
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
